A private Christmas Party
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Killian and Emma are alone a few days after Christmas. Set shortly after their return from the underworld (we suppose everything goes well). Killian in a Santa suit, just imagine it and dream on. One shot.


**_A private Christmas Party_**

 _Once Upon a Time_

 _Emma/ Killian_

 _A little in the future. Christmas time (obviously ;-) )_

* * *

"Mom, are you sure you're okay with me going to Mom's today?" Henry asked Emma as he put his jacket and scarf on.

"Of course. We already celebrated Christmas together and with the family. Go and have fun with Roland, watch movies with them. Killian and I will be fine." Emma smiled, enjoying the peace they've had for the past few weeks and hoping it would last a while longer.

"I might spend the night." Henry warned her.

"I know, it's fine, don't worry. Go and have fun." Emma added before Henry hugged her and went out the front door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Killian too?" Emma asked him, confused.

"Already did before I came down." Henry replied before he ran off chuckling.

As she closed the door, Emma wondered what was keeping Killian upstairs. He had gone up about 15 minutes ago saying that he had something to check on, and he was still upstairs.

"Killian, are you alright up there?" Emma called out, getting a bit worried.

They shared a heart now and ever since they had been back from the underworld, she and Killian and been closer than ever in their relationship. They had faced a lot. Not only dead enemies but also lost loves. Milah and Neal had been waiting for them in the underworld and Emma had been happy to find out that Killian's heart no longer belonged to Milah but to her. Of course this had set Milah's anger and had complicated their return home but in the end, they were home, together and alive. They were happy, and it was the most important to Emma.

"I'm fine but I could use a hand if you could join me." Killian replied, making her curious.

"Coming. Do I need to bring anything up?" She asked him.

Of course she could always use magic to bring up anything she'd need but if she could do it the normal human way, she wanted to do it.

"No, just your enchanting self, Love." he replied, making her even more suspicious.

Following the direction from which his voice came, Emma ended up opening the door of the bedroom she shared with him. They had spent an entire day decorating it together. Choosing the bed, the furniture, the decorations... It fitted them both perfectly and had reminders of his ship all over. They shared a large dressing room which was closed when she entered the room.

Killian stood proudly in the middle of the room, in front of her and she didn't know if she should laugh or be aroused by what she saw. Maybe a bit of both. Killian was dressed, mostly, like Santa Claus. He had the boots, the pants, the hat, the large belt and the coat. He wasn't wearing the beard or the fake fat belly and the coat was opened to show his very sexy chest, the one she enjoyed kissing endlessly each time they were in bed together.

"What... Killian, what is this?" She asked him, a large smile on her face.

"Well, we're on our own and I figured that we could have some fun with Christmas. Just the two of us." he replied with a wink, opening his arms widely so she could have a better sight of him.

"So you decided to dress up as sexy Santa?" She asked him, walking closer to him.

She couldn't deny that having sex with Killian dressed like Santa was making her horny.

"Are you complaining?" he asked her with a smile, knowing her enough by now to notice her arousal.

"No! Complaining would put me right on Santa's naughty list and I wouldn't have any presents." She shook her head, still smiling.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we." He chuckled, going to sit on the end of the bed, petting his lap so she'd come and sit on it like he had seen done in the many Christmas movies they had watched together lately.

"So Santa, what did you get me for Christmas?" She asked him as she sat on his lap.

For once, she was wearing a dress, one that was among the many presents Killian had given her on Christmas day and she was grateful for it. It would make their fun time much easier.

"Time alone with me." He replied before he kissed her hungrily, his hands immediately going to opening her dress and slowly slipping it off while she kissed him back, turning so that she had one leg on each side of him.

Emma stopped kissing Killian long enough to let him take off her dress and she let him capture her lips once more while her hands worked on undoing his belt.

Ever since they came back from the underworld, Emma had dropped her very last barrier with Killian and they hadn't had enough of each other. It seemed like their love grew each day and they spend every second alone together enjoying being together, knowing that it could be ripped away from them at any moment or that the next crisis could come and take up all of their time.

"Where did you get this idea?" She asked him a couple of hours later, as they both laid naked in bed.

"From a comment you made at Granny's Christmas party when you talked with Regina and Lilly. I didn't follow what you were talking about but when Leroy came in in his Santa suit for the kids, Lilly said something about a Santa for grown women that made you laugh and it gave me this idea." He explained.

"I like the way you think." Emma chuckled.

"So do I. I love you." He replied, kissing her softly and lovingly.

"I love you too." She replied before she added "You know, you look very good in this suit, you definitely should keep it."

"That's the plan Love." he winked.

"Maybe next year I can find a matching outfit." She suggested.

"Now I like the way _you_ think." He chuckled.

"So, you know, Henry's spending the night at Regina's and we have nothing planned before lunch tomorrow with Lilly so..." Emma started before Killian caught on to what she meant and nodded, always ready for more of her, always happy to make love to her, to hold her in his arms, to know that she was his and that she loved him enough to save his life by giving him half of her heart.

When he saw her for the first time after coming to the underworld, he had been scared that she had been killed but when she revealed what she came for... He had felt luckier than ever to see all these people risking their lives to save his. he also had been happy with Emma had proven not having loving feelings for Neal anymore and he didn't regret leaving Milah behind. She was a part of his past but he didn't love her anymore. He loved Emma with his whole heart and now he lived with hers. he was connected to her, the same way her father was connected to her mother and it pleased Killian to know that he was now part of such a great family.

* * *

 **I know that this is short, but I had it in my head and had to write it. I didn't go into details for the important scene because I was afraid of it being deleted if I did but I'm sure you'll all be able to imagine it well.**

 **Happy Holidays to all.**

 **A little review to let me know what you think? It's always welcome!**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
